A Thousand Miles
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Glimpses into the relationship between Sam and Rosie, connected by kisses. Bookverse, movieverse, AU.


Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema.

* * *

A Thousand Miles

_**So Sweet**_

The spring day was cool, rainy, and Mrs. Cotton had her hands full with four little energetic boys and her baby girl being coped up indoors. At one point she instructed her oldest son, Tom, and his best friend, Samwise Gamgee, to entertain Rosie for a minute while she ducked into the kitchen. The hobbitess returned to the room in time to discover her nine-month-old daughter laughing with glee as four-year-old Samwise kissed her stomach (something he often did with his little sister, Marigold). From her place in the doorway, Mrs. Cotton sighed deeply, her heart warming.

"So sweet," she murmured to herself.

Little did she know that _sweet_ would be used frequently to describe Samwise and Rosie: as children growing up; by the gossipers once the two became tweens; during their long-expected courtship; as the proud parents of a large family; and even when they grew old, wrinkled, and white-haired.

* * *

_**My Everything**_

The lass was unable to help her hands from wringing nervously as she voiced her uncertainties. "You can have your pick of any girl you want you know. Someone far more suited than I. For instance, a girl from a well-off family; who is accomplished, intelligent, shares more of your interests, and does not get sunburn—"

Sam effectively cut short her ramble by leaning forward and pressing a light kiss against her forehead. Drawing back just enough to be able to gaze into her wide, startled dark eyes, he smiled reassuringly, tenderly. "But, Rosie, I've already found everything I could wish for in a girl – in _you_."

* * *

_**Friends**_

Rosie loved tagging along with her brothers. She didn't realize her presence was perhaps not always welcomed until one day teams were being chosen for golf, and Ted Sandyman asked why she did not go play with her dolls when no one wanted her on their teams. Caught between hurt and anger, fighting back tears, Rosie was startled when Samwise, one of the team captains, picked her for his team.

"She is my friend," the lad said simply when Ted mocked him.

After the game ended and the young hobbits started to go their separate ways, Rosie approached Sam, a smile lighting her face. "You're my friend, too!" she proclaimed, and pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

_**Adore**_

Like all lasses on the cusp of being a tween, Rosie was aware her perception of lads was changing. Whereas before she viewed them as merely nice or (usually) annoying, now they were fascinating. It took longer for her to realize boys seemed to see her in a new light as well.

During Frodo's thirty-second birthday party Rosie received many admiring looks, frequently was flirted with, and had hobbits vying for the opportunity to dance with her. It all made her giggle and blush as she enjoyed dance after dance.

The latest dance ended and Sam thanked her for it; Rosie smiled and curtseyed. Then he lifted her hand and kissed it gently, his eyes still shining with that light she could not identify, before they parted. It had been a small, simple gesture, yet the girl felt like her world had tilted sideways.

* * *

_**Too Cute**_

Rosie did nothing to stifle her giggles when she saw Sam and the others enter the Green Dragon Café Thursday morning. She grinned broadly when he reached the front of the line. Sam huffed and she laughed.

"Here for today's special?" she inquired as she placed his order, taking in his new bulging tummy, extra big feet, pointy ears, and extremely curly hair.

"It is Pippin and Merry's fault," he mumbled, blushing.

"When is it not their fault?" she teased, eyes twinkling. "You guys are impressive!" She marveled at Merry surviving the heat in that huge grey robe and hat, and admired Frodo's and Pippin's massive beards and intricate braids.

Sam huffed again. "I look ridicules."

"You look _adorable!_" Rosie countered. Leaning over the counter, she kissed her boyfriend on the nose, and received a sparkling, loving smile for her efforts.

* * *

_**Want You**_

"Rose-lass," Sam's voice was low, overflowing with awe.

Rosie trembled in his arms, whether due to nerves, excitement, or bliss, she was not sure. The day had seemed so long, the ceremony and celebrations, the countless congratulations… Yet somehow there had been just the two of them, no one else in their world. And now it truly was only them.

An old worry reared its head. What if she did something wrong? What if she disappointed Sam? What if, what if… She gasped as her husband placed butterfly-light kisses on her neck.

"My Rosie, my _wife!_" he breathed hotly against her skin.

There was no room for doubts after that. No, there was only her Samwise.

* * *

_**I am Here**_

With a cry Rosie sprung from Sam's embrace, fleeing to the other side of the room. Heart beating painfully and struggling to fill his lungs with air, the hobbit stared, hurt, confused.

"T-today – three years ago I was placed in the Lockholes," Rosie eventually said in a hoarse whisper.

Horror, heartache, and rage washed over Sam while he listened to Rosie tell about the ten frightening, endless days she was locked up.

"I, when you touched my shoulder…it was like that—" she broke off with a sob.

Tears streamed down Sam's face. Slowly, cautiously, he crossed the room until he stood right behind his wife. Too choked up to speak, carefully he lowered his head and brushed his lips against her shoulder. Drawing in a haggard breath, Rosie turned her head and gazed searchingly at her husband, eyes filled with pain and fear. Sam looked back at her with sadness, love, compassion, and acceptance. _I am here. I'm not leaving you_.

And some of the massive weight on his shoulders eased when she turned around and cried into his chest, this time not shielding away when his arms encircled her. Never again would Rosie face her own dark days and memories alone, Sam silently promised.

* * *

_**Love You **_

_Her smile was brilliant. "Of course I will, Sam!"_

"_You will?"_

"_It was always you," she confessed, lifting her face up to his._

"_Rosie—"_

"Wake up, hobbitssssss! Long ways to go! Hurry!"

Sam jerked awake to Gollum hissing in his ear, the foul air of the Dead Marshes making him choke. Too fast the sweet memory of the dream was fading. For a moment he indulged in regret and longing – _she does not know_ – then shook his head. Master Frodo needed him.

* * *

"_How could I do anything else?" _

"_Many gave us up for dead."_

"_No! No, I did not believe it!" she burst out._

_It felt like an invisible force was drawing them closer to each other, until his warm breath was fanning over her face, and she was sure he could see her heart in her eyes._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, Sam…I—" _

The crash of thunder painfully snatched Rosie from her dream, returning her to the real world. Where all was well with the Shire. And it had been months since four hobbits had vanished, seemingly of no consequence, forgotten. _He did not know!_ she thought and wept into her pillow.

* * *

"Can I get you another drink?" Rosie asked as she dried a cup.

Sam leaned his arms on the counter. "No, thank you, Rosie." His eyes swept over her face. "But…"

She cocked her head, a bit breathless.

A familiar flush dusted the hobbit's cheeks. Then a determined glint flashed in his blue eyes, and he brought a hand up to her cheek. Rosie's hands stilled and her breath caught in her throat. For an instant Sam paused, his eyes holding hers. His expression softened, she smiled, and their lips met in a sweet first kiss.

Both blushed at the clapping and cheering throughout the Green Dragon when they drew back, but their focus was on each other, smiling and whispering _I love you_.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: "Too Cute" is based on _Tale as Old as Time_.


End file.
